


Stupid Whore

by multibean



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abnormal Behaviour, Crack, F/M, Humor, POV Kagamine Len, Promiscuity, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Rin is a bit more grown up now.





	Stupid Whore

I am so angry with Rin. She has turned into the worst kind of person I could ever have imagined. She sleeps with at least ten guys a week, oftentimes getting through four different cocks in one day. She’s just turned 22 and already she’s had enough cum pumped in her to make god knows how many babies.

To Rin, STIs are like Pokémon. She wants to catch ‘em all.

I’ve had enough, so I’m gonna go and talk to her right now. Stupid little whore is in the kitchen making pancakes for some guy with dark blue hair who she’s obviously been fucking. I think his name’s Kaito. He keeps eating all our ice cream.

“Rin,” I say matter-of-factly.

She stops what she’s doing.

“Hm?”

“Listen,” I begin. “I know this isn’t really my concern but I think it’s about time we did something about your behaviour.”

“What behaviour?”

Thirty seconds into the conversation and already I want to punch someone. “Stop fucking everything that moves, dammit!” I cry out, noticing the sheet of paper on the cabinet beside me that came through the letter box the other day. I start waving it around, distracting her. “Look, Rin! Have you even read this? Your results?”

“What results?” she says, groaning when she realises she’s burned her pancakes.

“Well, according to this, you’ve got about twenty different infections in fourteen different areas of your body, and every single one of them is the result of-“

She turns off the hob and snatches the paper out of my hand. “Mind your own business,” she says sourly.

I tut at her. “What’s your motive, Rin? Is sex _that_ good? You know you’ll need to get treated, right?”

She scowls.

“So what if I have crabs? And... maybe some other things too?”

“That’s gross!” I shout. “You little whore!”

She begins to sob. “Len, I just want to please all the men around me... I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was... and as for the STIs... to catch them is my real test... and to spread them is my cause.”

“Rin,” I say firmly.

“What?” she whines.

“If you want, I’ll get you something to take your mind off boys. I’ll get you some weed.”

“I can’t do weed, Len! I smoked pot a few weeks ago, and afterwards, Kaito kicked me out of bed.”

“Why would he do that?”

There’s a very long, awkward silence.

“Because I got high.”


End file.
